The present invention relates generally to an expandable seal assembly for sealing an annulus between a substantially cylindrical object and a bore of a surrounding cylindrical casing or wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packer apparatus with an expandable seal assembly having anti-extrusion jackets for providing a seal between the packer apparatus and the casing in a wellbore, and to prevent sealing element extrusion at high temperatures and pressures.
It is well known that in the course of treating and preparing subterranean wells for production, a well packer is run into a wellbore on a work string or production tubing. The purpose of the packer is to support the work string or production tubing and other completion equipment such as a screen adjacent a producing formation, and to seal the annulus between the outside of the work string or production tubing and the inside of the well casing to prevent movement of fluid through the annulus past the packer location. Various packers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,938 to Hendrickson et al., issued May 17, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,269 to Hendrickson et al., issued Jul. 18, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,511 issued to Kaiser et al., issued Feb. 8, 1997, the details of all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The packer apparatus typically carries annular seal elements which are expandable into sealing engagement against the bore of the well casing. The seal elements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,311,938 and 5,348,087 expand radially in response to axial compressive forces while the seal assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,511 is set into sealing engagement by applying a radially outward force to the inner diameter of the seal element which causes the seal element to expand radially outwardly into sealing engagement with the casing.
The Kaiser et al. patent discloses a radially expandable seal assembly that is designed to maintain sealing engagement at temperatures and pressures around 325.degree. F. and 10,000 psi. Because the packer apparatus may often experience pressures and temperatures as high as 15,000 psi and 400.degree. F., a need exists for a retrievable seal assembly that will prevent seal element extrusion and blowout at the casing wall and will maintain a reliable seal between the tubing string and the well casing at a temperature of 400.degree. F. and a differential pressure of 15,000 psi.